


In An Octopus's Garden

by RoseRose



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (It's unclear if the tentacles are capable of consent. Tony definitely consents), Consentacles, Dubious Consentacles, Hair-pulling, MCU Kink Bingo, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony comes across tentacles on an Avengers mission while separated from the team. He takes the opportunity to live out a fantasy.It's tentacle porn. With something resembling a set-up.
Relationships: Tony/Tentacles
Comments: 22
Kudos: 101
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	In An Octopus's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Square: Hair-Pulling
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo:
> 
> Title: In An Octopus's Garden  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number:3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): Adopted Square Image Prompt of Tony wrapped in glowing purple tentacles  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony/Tentacles  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Consentacles, maybe Dubious Consentacles, hair pulling, Tentacle Sex  
> Summary: Tony comes across tentacles on an Avengers mission while separated from the team. He takes the opportunity to live out a fantasy.
> 
> It's tentacle porn. With something resembling a set-up.  
> Word Count: 1111

He never realized being an Avenger would have led him into being the star in a hentai porn. In fact, he didn't realize being an Avenger would lead him to knowing what hentai porn even was (damn you, Clint Barton) but here he was. Alone with the Monster of the Week (yes, Clint again) because the rest of the Avengers were all split up dealing with various branches of Hydra. Hopefully their branches weren't quite as... Hydra-like... as his own (or at least Hydra’s symbol, which was an octopus, not a Hydra).

That gave him an idea. “JARVIS, analyze the tentacles.”

“Sir, they appear to be, for a lack of a better word, horny, based on temperature and hormone release.”

Maybe that was a way out of this without having to attack the tentacles. Steve would give his disappointed face, Clint would tease him forever, and if it ever made it onto the news, Pepper would never let him live it down. Still, it was a long-existing fantasy of his (which he would never let Clint in on, that his exposure to hentai was not disturbing but rather a reason for a huge increase in his spank bank) to be fucked by tentacles. Now was his chance.

He started to strip off all his armor. “Sir, Sir, what are you doing?” JARVIS was clearly agitated.

“Don’t worry, J. Monitor from the armor, and come to my rescue if I need it. But I don’t think I will. Let’s see if I can subdue this thing without hacking it to bits.” With that, Tony finished stripping his armor, and he was off-coms. He still had his bracelets to summon the armor, but he wasn’t in communication with anyone. If this worked, well… he hoped it would be a fun time then he’d be the one to reunite with the Avengers.

Tony shed his pants, but left his shirt on. The less temptation towards the arc reactor the better. He then reached out and stroked a tentacle. It _shivered_ and then a different tentacle wrapped around him, at his waist. That tentacle slipped down to rub his ass, then finished wrapping around him and pulled him closer, where more tentacles could reach. Soon, Tony had a tentacle in his hair, another ready to push its way into his mouth and a third probing right at the cleft of his ass.

Sometimes fantasies stayed just that, fantasies. Other times they came true, and here was a case of one that he thought would never be possible falling right into his lap. In fact, one was falling right into his groin and starting to stroke his already-hard cock. He moaned at the sensation, and the tentacle at his mouth slid in as soon as he opened it, and the one in his hair pulled it back. The hair pulling caused Tony to moan again as a distant thought wondered if the tentacles were psychic as they were hitting every single one of his hot buttons.

The delicious tension and pain from the hair pulling distracted him long enough that he didn’t realize the tentacles were self-lubing until a wet tentacle pressed against his ass, ready to slide in. The tip of the tentacle was narrower than a cock, and it slid in easily, but it quickly grew thicker, filling and plugging Tony’s hole. The tentacle in his hair pulled it harder, forcing his head back as the tentacle in his mouth started to thrust in and out. As it did so, Tony pulled out all his blowjob tricks. His tongue swirled around the tentacle, which tasted salty, but not like human come, more like seawater. After a few swirls, he began to suck. Fortunately, he could do this without much thought, because the tentacle in his ass began to thrust. At first, it was just a stretching feeling, making him feel full in the most wonderful way, but then one of the sucker equivalents (fortunately having less suction than an octopus tentacle, but shaped fairly similarly) ran right over his prostate. Only a sudden squeeze at the base of his cock by the tentacle wrapped around it kept Tony from coming right then and there.

Tony managed a deep breath. God, this was better than he had imagined. Every tentacle was a point of searing fire down his nerves. In addition to the ones in his hair, his mouth, his ass, on his cock, there was one tweaking his nipples, and the two that had picked him up by caressing his ass. Every inch of him was aroused fire as he lost track of the tentacles. They were just points of arousal on his body. There were four he managed to keep track of, the same ones that he had been noticing the whole time. His hair. That one sent jolts of pain down his body that were sending him to new heights of pleasure, enhancing the sensations he got from the others. His mouth, where that tentacle fucked his mouth, leaving him choking, spluttering and doing his best to fellate it. His cock, with a tentacle stroking and rubbing, and squeezing carefully. And finally, his ass, where he was getting absolutely pounded.

Moaning around the tentacle in his mouth, Tony lost any ability to control what was going on, and just felt. He was being touched in so many places that the sensations were overwhelming him, and building him up into an amazing orgasm. Each thrust of one tentacle pleasured his prostate, while the stroking of another drove his cock crazy. Finally, all the sensations grew to be too much.

Tony came. He screamed as he came, his come shooting out of him in white stripes. As he did so, his ass clenched on the tentacle inside him, and he could feel it spurting. Not only that, all the other tentacles spurted too. He was covered in tentacle come, from his hair all the way down. Tony panted for breath, and the tentacles set him carefully on the floor. Then, they retreated from where they came. Apparently sex worked to soothe the tentacle creature. His plan was successful, and enjoyable. That went better than most Avengers missions he had been on.

Looking down at himself, Tony realized a flaw in his plan. He needed to get into his suit before the Avengers arrived. “Damnit. I hope they never find out what happened here.” He quickly regretted saying that out loud as he turned around to get back in his Iron Man suit. All the Avengers were there. It was an Avengers mission, and of course _something_ had to go wrong.

“Oh, fuck my life.”


End file.
